Valentine Bunny
by Terres De Brume
Summary: "What?" Yuui smiled tentatively, "don't you love your Valentine's Day's Present?" AU. OS. T for safety.


**Disclaimer:** None of the character used here are mine: they're all CLAMP's! (Lucky them.)

**A/N:** I wrote this OS for a Valentine Contast on Deviantart :) Unfortunately, due to the contest's rules, I had to cut off some parts of the DA version… So you're the lucky one who get the whole text x)  
This Story is related to my multi-chaptered Fanfic _A Very Long Lasting Crush,_ but it's not necessary to read it in order to understand _Valentine Bunny_, really.  
Anyway, have fun reading this!

**Valentine Bunny**

Tomoyo's cell phone rang loudly and she hurriedly laid her groceries down on her blue car's backseat before reaching in her pockets. By the time she found the tiny red phone, it had stopped ringing, and she sighed. She had recognized her father's ringtone and she had always hated to miss her parents' calls. Fortunately, it was not long before the phone went off again.

"Pick it up!" Her father's voice sang in an upbeat tone. "Pick it up, pick it up, pikitup!"

Tomoyo smiled at the funny homemade tone and took the call, noticing in the process that she would soon run out of battery.

"Yes dad?"

"Hello princess! How are you?"

"Fine," Tomoyo answered, chuckling at the nickname her father had borrowed to her best friends. "And how are _you_?"

"Er, fine… except that I have a very big favor to ask of you…."

"And what favor would that be?"

"Well, you know it's our wedding's anniversary, and I'd like to impress your mother tonight… and that won't be noisele…"

"DAD!" Tomoyo interrupted, heavily blushing, "_Way_ too much infos here." Sometimes, her father could be just _that _embarrassing.

"Sorry. Anyway, do you think you could…"

"Take Chii and Kurogane over for the night?"

"Yes… I'm sorry honey, I know it's valentine day and all but…."

"It's okay, Yuui and I had planned to stay at home anyway." She chuckled lightly, still getting used to the idea of being about to become Mrs. Tomoyo Flowright. God, that sounded so right!

"Thank you very much, princess!" Hiromu sighed.

"No prob. I'm at the supermarket, I'll pick them up on my w…."

Her phone beeped in a long, agonizing cry, and then turned off, efficiently depriving Tomoyo from any form of communication. Oh, she hated that… especially on Valentine Days: Yuui always sent her very nice messages (including some that made her blush very heavily in the middle of the street) and opening them when she was not with him was a part of the game… she didn't like the idea of reading them with their author right next to her.

"Bah," she thought, shrugging, "He won't be home for three hours anyway, I'll just have to get the kids in front of the TV and read them in the bedroom."

**oOo**

"_Be careful with that, bro!_" Tomoyo warned in Japanese. "_It's delicate!_"

"_Yeah, well, if you'd taken it yourself…._"

Kurogane didn't finish his sentence, for Tomoyo had opened her door and he was freed of his heavy charges… He may have been strong for a thirteen-years-old boy, but he didn't think he'd have been able to carry this weigh for much longer. Chii and him followed Tomoyo as she picked up a pink, heart-shaped post-it note from the wall.

The young woman, busy trying to figure out what the big 'H' written on the note stood for, didn't notice the two teens trailing her as she made her way through her apartment, following the post-its.  
The second note was marked 'A'. Then came P,P,Y,V,A,L,E,N,T,I… she picked the last 'N' off of her bedroom's door and opened it.

Her eyes instantly fell on Yuui, who was laying on the bed with a post-it note marked 'E' on the forehead and a seductive smile on his lips. A white plush-bunny that held a big, red heart was hiding his intimate areas, but other than that, he was entirely naked, and Tomoyo felt her face heat up.

"Yuui! What are you doing here?"

"What?" Yuui smiled tentatively, "don't you love your Valentine's Day's Present? Because you know, _he_ does love you."

"Oh, yes I do!" Tomoyo reassured him. It's just that…."

"C'est quoi le cadeau?" thirteen years-old Chii interrupted, poking her head around the bedroom's door, Kurogane right behind her, "Le lapin, ou ce qu'il y a derrière?" (1)

Yuui yelped in surprise and jumped so hard that it caused him to fall behind his bed with a muffled 'thud', bringing the cover down with him.

"It's just that we're not alone." Tomoyo apologized, all the while trying to restrain a laugh. "I'd have warned you, but I had no battery and I didn't think you'd be home that early."

"Well, at least that explains why you didn't answer my messages." Yuui mumbled, still brightly red. "Suppose I'd better get dressed then."

"I think so." Tomoyo approved while handing out Yuui's underwear. "Not that I don't like your current outfit, mind you." She added. "Very nice cut and shape."

"Oh, you know _you _can see it again anytime, sweetheart!" Yuui flirted back. "You know I…"

Kurogane had had enough. He seized Chii's wrist and dragged her away from his sister and brother-in-law to be. They sat at the kitchen's table, Kurogane still red with embarrassment.

"This is ridiculous." He finally grunted. "What was he thinking anyway?"

"Nuts, as usual." Chii approved. "At least, Fai would've had the decency of using a plush bear." She concluded in a very serious tone.

Kurogane stared at his friend in horrified silence for a moment, trying very hard not to picture a naked Fai (which wasn't easy, considering the degree of activity reached by his teenager's hormones…) before he yelled:

"That's it, YOU'RE ALL COMPLETELY NUTS!"

End of _Bunny Valentine_

* * *

(1) "What's the gift?" […] "The bunny, or what's behind?"


End file.
